Jack falls for treasure (remake)
by Jadelynn2309
Summary: Jack Sparrow has never loved anything but the sea, rum, and his ship. He and his crew sail to Tortuga to find treasure in a cave, but he finds himself meeting a whole different treasure, standing on top of a cliff.


_Jack Sparrow is the person you either like and understand, or the person you'd kill first when you get the chance. He's unpredictable, he's both hated and beloved, but Jack himself has never loved. He and his crew sail to Tortuga to get themselves a treasure, when a night, they go drinking, and Jack meets a beautiful woman, who's tired of living the life she does._

''Mister Gibbs'', I yell across the dock. Gibbs turns around to face me, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. ''Whom of this lazy dogs will come with us to get something to drink?'', I ask. He opens his mouth to answer my question, when suddenly young Will Turner and his girlfriend Elizabeth appear next to him. I frown and look at them. ''I'm sorry, ladies are not allowed in a bar'', I say to them. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and looks at Will, who chuckles under his breath. ''Far too dangerous. Bring James and Marty'', I say to Gibbs. He nods and yells their names, where after both James and Marty appear next to him. ''Very good. Well, let's get something to drink!''. Just when I want to walk off, Elizabeth grabs my wrist and pulls me back. ''We're coming with you, Jack'', she says. I look at her, and then at Will, who nods. ''Fine then. Don't fall behind'', I answer. I don't want them to come, Elizabeth will only spoil the fun. We're going to a bar to drink and have fun, but as soon as we start to have fun, Elizabeth will use her female 'charms' on Will and she takes him back to the ship. I won't let her, this time, I'll throw her off the cliff. So, James, Marty, Gibbs, William, Lizzy, and me. Let's see, that's... six persons, six times two makes eleven. No, that's not right. Six, seven, eight, ah, twelve. Twelve drinks. Well, that'll be enough for an hour.  
Once we walk into the village, leaving the Pearl and the rest of the crew behind, I can smell all different things. Spices, alcohol, gunpowder, the smell of urine, but also the smell of expensive perfume, worn by women even more.. womanish than Elizabeth Swann.  
Mister Gibbs suddenly calls my name and points at a local drinking house, a few meters away. I smile and nod. Very good, mister Gibbs, very good. I follow him towards the bar and push open the wooden, rotten door. The smell of sweat and rum hit me in the face as soon as I walk in. My smile widens. Men are laughing, drinking, fighting, burping, women are dancing and yelling, it's a small bar, but it's enough to provide us with some drinks. I turn around to face my crew, when I see Elizabeth's face. I raise my arms. ''Love, this is where real men come to drink!'', I smile. She gives me a deadly look, which slowly makes me lower my arms again. Very well, then you go and stick to Will all night long, as you do. ''Cap'n, three drinks for each man, yeah?'', Gibbs asks. ''Sorry, what? Three?'', I repeat. Marty and James nod. ''You're messing up my calculations, Gibbs'', I say, slightly irritated. He smiles apologetically. Three, times six, makes.. fifteen. No, that doesn't sound right. ''Argh, drinks all around!'', I yell, once I've given up on counting. 

An hour and a half later, half of my crew has already returned back to the ship. Elizabeth, Will and Marty have gone back. Me, Gibbs and James are still here. I put my cup down with a loud noise, where after I laugh. ''Well, that was nice'', I say, letting out a long expected burp. Gibbs nods and also puts down his cup. ''We're going back to the ship, cap'n'', he says. Before I get the chance to ask why, they get up and walk out. ''Lazy dogs'', I mumble. I take the last sip of rum and get on my feet. For a second, I stand absolutely still and frown. Maybe five in a short time like this wasn't my smartest idea, but then again, which one of my ideas is? Slowly I start walking to the door, pushing it open, walking out into the fresh air, and closing it behind me again. The sky is starting to get dark, stars start to appear. I love this time of the evening, everything is calm, the air is fresh, the sea is steady and beautiful, as always. I almost fall into a pile of wood when someone runs into me. ''Watch where you're going, sailor'', I say angrily. When I turn around to face the idiot that almost made me fall, I close my mouth, forcing the swearwords that I wanted to speak back. Before me stands a beautiful, young woman. She wears a dark red dress, with a few touches of gold. Very fancy, very.. Elizabethish. She has flaming red hair and a pale skin, for as far as I can see, flawless. Her dark eyes are filled with tears, they stream down her blushing cheeks, and her under lip trembles. ''My apologies'', I say quickly. She looks at me for a second, then she runs right past me, towards the cliffs. I sigh and start walking towards the ship. I have this feeling that I should go after this young, crying female creature. No, that's ridiculous. It's none of my business, and I want to keep it that way. For a second I stand still. Then I suddenly turn around and start running after the lady.


End file.
